PAST GROWN TO NOW
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: Jimin begitu menyayangi keluarganya.Terlebih sang hyung yang telah tumbuh bersamanya selama 25 tahun namun apa yang akan diperbuatnya ketika ia tahu namja incarannya telah jatuh pada hyung yang berbeda 1 tahun diatasnya? "Aku menginginkanmu, Kyungsoo" / "Apa sekarang kau berani mengatakan cinta karena aku mirip dengan hyungku, Yoongiya?" BTS secretpair Curious?check this #KhungDae


**PAST GROWIN' TO NOW**

 **Jimin begitu menyayangi keluarganya. Terlebih sang hyung yang telah tumbuh bersamanya selama 25 tahun. Namun apa yang akan diperbuatnya ketika ia tahu namja incarannya telah jatuh pada hyung yang berbeda 1 tahun diatasnya?**

 **"Aku menginginkanmu, Kyungsoo"**

 **"Apa sekarang kau berani mengatakan cinta karena aku mirip dengan hyungku, Yoongiya?"**

 **.**

 **.**

this is an **EXO** and **BTS** story with official pair. no need to talk much, happy read. leave coment if you want and don't give blame word. if you don't like there's a cross sign and click then. Dyo Not Own this story, this is KhungDae's story.

.

.

Di sebuah masa dimana aku hidup, dan mengenalnya untuk pertama kalinya..

.

.

" oi, kau mau kemana?"

Pria itu menoleh dengan senyum lebar, menyahut pertanyaan pemuda satunya dengan senang.

" aku ingin menemui kekasihku~ daaa"

" hei! Kau jangan berani mendekat. Mereka tidak akrab dengan kita, lagipula dia berbeda"

Dia berhenti lagi, kali ini dengan raut dingin yang sangat berbanding terbalik. Ia hanya diam melarikan kakinya dengan gesit menjauh dari rumah hangat itu.

" aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu.., Jimin" gumam pemuda itu sedih.

.

.

Telah tiba di ujung sungai, pemuda itu, Jimin memberhentikan kakinya. Melihat sekeliling, dimana Ia biasa mencuri pandang pada sosok manusia yang digilainya. Sudah lama, namun Ia tak pernah berani mendekat, bahkan keluar dari persembunyiannya pun tidak.

" dimana anak itu?"

.

.

Krekk!

Suara ranting kayu menggema, kaki itu tergantung lemah di sisi jurang. Tangannya tetap berusaha menggenggam erat ranting kecil yang mencuat dari dinding tanah.

" se-seorang.. tolongh!"

Rintihan kembali terdengar, tubuh itu bergetar. Aliran darah membasahi pelipis pria kecil itu, membuat pandangannya memburam.

' _aku tidak kuat lagi, sakit.. aku rela jika aku harus mati sekarang'_

Dengan itu Ia melepas cengkraman lemahnya, membiarkan bumi menariknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sebuah batu hingga Ia sekarat.

Ia terbatuk darah, dan nafasnya mulai putus. Hingga Ia merasakan sesusatu dingin menyentuh kulit tangannya, tajam dan seolah mengiris dangingnya dengan cepat.

" AARGGHT!"

.

.

Pemuda itu diam, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Melihat manusia manis yang Ia cari telah diubah oleh sosok yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan keturunannya.

" sial!" desisnya marah.

.

.

Brak!

Pitu terbuka kasar, Ia melangkah keras tak perduli pada kawanannya yang sedang berbicara tentang hal serius entah apa di dalam rumahnya.

" JIMIN!"

Pemuda itu segera melompat tinggi, meninggalkan seseorang yang meneriakinya murka.

" TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

.

.

Sosok pria terbujur kaku di sebuah ranjang, ditemani seorang lagi yang kini tengah mengusap surainya penuh sayang.

" maafkan aku.., hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan"

Dua tiga detik kemudian, Ia menemukan pria kaku itu membuka matanya. Menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan terkejut yang lucu.

" ak-" Ia sendiri terkejut dengan suaranya. Ini sangat aneh, Ia pikir Ia sudah mati setelah terjatuh dari jurang yang tingginya lebih dari 20 meter itu. Dan Ia pun ingat sebelumnya kepalanya telah hancur oleh batu besar yang menangkap tubuhnya.

" hai"

Dan semakin aneh saat Ia menemukan seorang pria lain yang duduk di sampingnya. Menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut, tapi Ia yakin belum pernah bertemu orang ini.

" aku.., bagaimana bisa?"

Orang yang dilihatnya sedang duduk tadi mulai membuka bibir _heart shape-_ nya. Menceritakan dengan nada menyesal tentang kecelakaan yang dilihatnya hingga dia 'menyelamatkan' seseorang yang kini masih terbaring itu.

" a-aku takut kau tidak menyukai ini, tapi- tapi bodohnya aku hanya langsung bertindak tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu, kau mungkin tidak menyukainya.. maafkan aku"

Pria kebingungan itu akhirnya ikut duduk, mengabaikan rasa terkejut bahwa tubuhnya masih utuh terlebih baik-baik saja. Ia menghela nafas..

" jadi…, aku seorang vampir sekarang?"

.

.

Sekelompok anjing hutan tampak berlarian dan beberapa berjaga di perbatasan mereka. Menghalau makhluk lain yang berani memasuki wilayah kekuasaan mereka, dengan kasar.

" Jimin.."

Yang dipanggil diam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang bukanlah hal penting-"

" HYUNG!" sentaknya marah.

Ia menatap saudara tertuanya sendu, tidak bisa menerima kalimat saran yang bodoh itu.

" aku mencintainya.." lirihnya sedih, menatap mata orange hyungnya.

Ia kembali menunduk, menolak tatapan simpati hyungnya.

" aku tahu.., tapi dia sudah berbeda. Bahkan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, hyung mohon menjauhlah darinya"

" SEBELUMNYA?! BAHKAN KAU MELARANGKU MENDEKAT MESKI DIA MANUSIA, DAN SEKARANG?! DIA VAMPIR, KAU PUAS?!"

Namja bermata orange itu dengan cepat mengunci lengan Jimin, mengikat tubuh kekarnya kuat-kuat dan membawanya pergi dari perbatasan meninggalkan kelompoknya.

" LEPASKAN AKU HYUNG! "

" semuanya, aku akan urus anak ini sebentar"

" lepass! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU- AKKH!"

.

.

" uhm, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, membiasakan diri dengan jantungnya yang sudah tak berdetak lagi.

" aku sangat baik, uhm..?"

" panggil aku Kyungsoo, dan siapa namamu?"

" aku Min Yoongi.., apakah tubuhku memang menjadi dingin dan sekeras ini?"

Kyungsoo terkikik, " kau manis sekali.." pujinya tulus. Perlahan tatapannya berubah sendu, "aku jadi teringat adikku.."

Yoongi mencebik, " aku mau menjadi adikmu hyu-kkh!"

Yoongi mencengkeram lehernya erat, rasa panas dan terbakar tiba-tiba mengaliri tenggorokkannya. Ia menatap meminta penjelasan pada Kyungsoo, vampir manis yang menyelamatkannya kemarin.

" kau perlu minum adikku, mari hyung antar.. kita cari mangsa bersama-sama"

.

.

Kyungsoo mendaratkan tubuh mereka pada sebidang tanah. Matanya berpendar tenang memeriksa keamanan tempat mereka berada.

" di sini aman Yoon-"

" kkh! H-hyung!" Yoongi memekik kesakitan. Netranya bergerak random sembari tangannya tetap mencengkeram leher.

Kyungsoo menepuk pipi namja itu berulang kali, memintanya untuk tetap sadar.

" bertahanlah, hyung akan cepat kembali. Yoongi-ah"

Dengan perlahan Ia menyenderkan tubuh Yoongi pada batang pohon yang amat besar. Mengecup kening namja itu penuh sayang, lalu mengusap surainya.

" tunggu di sini.."

Mata Yoongi mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga vampir lincah itu hilang di balik pepohonan rindang.

Ia bernafas putus-putus, memaksakan matanya untuk tetap terbuka seperti permintaan Kyungsoo. Terus meneliti hutan yang mulai gelap dengan sisa kesadarannya.

'eh?'

Maniknya berhenti mengedar, menatap pada satu satunya pemuda yang berdiri sendiri agak jauh darinya. Jika sebelumnya Ia tak mungkin bisa menangkap rupa sejauh itu. Namun kini matanya dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah itu, tampan..

Tampan sekali..

Matanya terus meneliti, tubuh yang kekar dengan otot menonjol. Kulit tan yang begitu pas berpadu dengan lekuk tubuhnya, rahang tegas dengan bibir penuh yang Ia agak merinding saat menatapnya lamat lamat. Juga mata tajam itu, Ia sangat menikmati kemampuan barunya sebagai vampir. Atau justru menikmati paras tampan namja itu?

" ugh..!"

Mengernyit heran, kepalanya mendadak pusing oleh sebuah bau yang menyengat hingga membuat perutnya bergejolak.

' bau anjing basah!'

Ia kembali menatapi sekeliling dengan teliti, tapi yang ada hanyalah pemuda tadi dengan raut yang tak bisa Yoongi jelaskan. Entah marah, kecewa, tapi kenapa?

" t-tunggu!"

Tepat setelah Yoongi menyuarakan rintihannya, sosok itu telah menghilang. Tergantikan desiran angit hangat yang menyapa kulit pucatnya.

' kenapa dengan orang itu?'

.

.

Kyungsoo menjilat ujung bibirnya, Ia telah menemukan mangsa yang pas untuknya dan seorang adik yang sedang menunggunya di seberang.

' aku harus cepat' batinnya.

" wah, aku datang tepat waktu"

Kyungsoo berjengit, keheranan dengan tingkah seorang namja yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia mendesis marah karena rusa incarannya sudah kabur sejak menyadari kehadiran namja gelap ini.

" apa maumu? Aku sedang-"

" Aa a. Tak perlu terburu-buru, membunuh teman-temanku lagi? Kali ini apa yang kau cari, manis?"

Tatapan Kyungsoo beralih pada matahari yang hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam di ujung sana. Ia menggigit bibirnya khawatir, " ijinkan aku memiliki salah satu rusa yang ada di hutanmu.. kumohon. Setelah ini aku akan pergi, aku akan mencari makanan di daerah lain yang jauh dari sini"

Namja itu tersenyum, menampakkan sedikit dimple manisnya yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja itu.

" untuk adikmu.. apapun boleh. Kau tak perlu pergi jauh dariku"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, tampak semakin lucu dari sebelumnya.

" darimana kau tahu? Adik-"

" seseorang dengan rambut platina, bermata sipit, bibir tipis semerah cherry yang sewarna denganmu, tubuhnya juga seukuran denganmu, dan lagi.. dia masih baru _right_?"

" jangan dekati dia!" teriak Kyungsoo.

" apa kau sedang mengancamku, manis?"

" berhenti bermain-main denganku Jongin!"

TBC

N.B : sorry for the typo and give review please, see you next chapter.


End file.
